Fall's Beautiful Colours
by Pure White Mochi
Summary: Tala wants Kai, Brooklyn wants Tyson, Micheal got Max, Mariah's gripping onto Rei, Rei lost Max, Bryan's still not realizing his feeling's yet, and Kevin's unbalancing Ian's world. Will Kenny and Hilary's coming back to Japan help any of these problems? Sorry, bad summary. Sequel to Summer light.
1. Chapter 1

Fall's Beautiful Colours

**I'm really really rally really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really REALLY SORRY! My cold is all gone now and my laptop broke down completely so I just got one today. But I'm REALLY sorry that I couldn't write. I had had everything planned and started to write but everything just sunk down. I know this is barely any words at all but it's the best that I can do. So again, sorry. I'll try to update earlier now that I have a new laptop. Moving on to the extra info...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own beyblade or anything, just the writing. **

**Warnings: I might have a few punches in this story later on but I'm not really sure yet. Also there's a lot of pairings so sorry if you don't like some of them. **

**Please enjoy. **

After the festival, Rei ran out of school and just kept running, and running. His broken heart ached each step he took. Tears fell, sparkling under the glowing moon. " Why? Why did Max confess to me and then accepted Michael's? I just don't get it. " Rei finally stopped running to catch his breath. The wasn't cold. But it was just cool enough to give anybody a shiver.

" Rei? Oh my gosh, you don't look good at all. What's wrong? " The raven-haired boy looked at the girl standing in front of the warm, yellow light. His eyes looked blind and lost with despair. " Mariah? "

Mariah stepped out of the doorway to cup Rei's soft, cheeks. " Why don't you come inside? I'm sure Lee and the rest will be overjoyed to have you stay with us. " Rei covered his eye with his left hand. He had so much going on in such little be blunt, he was damn tired. After dealing with a heartbreak and running for who knows how long, the catboy definitely had the right to say that he's tired. " Is it alright if I stay in the guest room? " Mariah's face lit up and escorted Rei into the Tiger's house. " Sure! Anything room's fine. "

They stepped into the house and walked into the living room. " Hey guys, Rei's staying over for the night. " " Come on Gary, you already ate more than half of our supply of food for this month! " The black lion's scolding took him to turn around, finding Mariah getting closer to her " Galux Mode. " Not even noticing that they were at the entrance a long time ago. "Oh Mariah and Rei, what a pleasant surprise. " Said Lee, trying to calm Mariah. Fortunately, the pink haired, feline turned back to normal. " Rei's going to stay here for the night, is that ok? " " Ya, of course. " Mariah smiled, showing her two, sharp, cat-like teeth. " Thanks! I'll just bring him up now. "

Just as they turned to the stairs, Rei struggled a faint whisper. " Thanks you guys. " " There's no need for thanks. We've been together for almost all our lives now. " The pinkette spoke happily. Rei knew she didn't want any awkwardness between them right now. After Mariah's confession of love, comes the big confusion of Max. Rei shook his head, trying not to think about the pain.

They got to the guest room and entered. " Everything's already set up so don't worry about anything. " The exhausted nekojin sat on the futon as he took a deep sigh. Mariah sat right next to him. She wanted to get right down to business.

" Rei, I need you to tell me what's wrong. Maybe I could fix it or- " Rei lifted his hand for silence. " There's nothing that can be done. It's over. " The white tiger could only lower his head in defeat. Mariah knew that nothing that can be done. But she still felt a tiny ray of hope. Even if it hurts a little to see Rei love someone else. " It's Max isn't it? " Rei whipped his head up in astonishment. " How did you know that- " " Rei, it's so obvious that any airhead could see! Oh, sorry. " Mariah's voice sounded sad and agonized. " No, you're right. I love Max. And I'll won't ever be able to forget what Michael has done. " His hands clenched to the futon so hard that his knuckles were turning snow white. _Rei, I just want to know what's wrong. I beg you, please tell me. _

" Rei, even if there's nothing we can do, can you still tell me what happened? " As desperate as Mariah may seem, she only wants Rei to talk it out so he might be able feel better. " Ok. " She smiled. " Thank you. " The guitarist took a deep breath and exhaled. " You see, Max asked me to give him some advice about his situation. So Michael asked him out even though he said that he loves someone else even though that person was also asked out. " The mind of the pink haired catgirl went to work.

She had her eyes closed as each puzzle piece was placed together. " I finally got it! Of course, why didn't I see this earlier? " Mariah's sudden light bulb made Rei as curious as ever. " What? " " Don't you see? It's so clear. You're the one he loves. "

* * *

" Max! Give me back my yakisoba bread! " Tyson tries to snatch back his cafeteria bread but sadly fails his attempt as Max puts the last bite in his mouth. " *Sigh. * Now what am I gonna eat? " " Oh I dunno, maybe your pile of other yakisoba breads? " Max said sarcastically while he pointed at the small mountain of bread all stacked on the glutton's desk. Tyson frowned and tried to look half hurt. " You know, sarcasm isn't really your thing. " Max smiled. " You're right. Your special someone is _much _more better at sarcasm than me. " The blunette immediately blushed Christmas red and tilted his head down, muttering something. " He can do more than make sarcastic remarks… " Max heard the small mutters and shifted his head to see Tyson's still-head-down face. " Oh really like what? "

" Maaax. You know as well as I do that Kai's good at lots of things. " " Then list some. " So Tyson positioned himself and started to list all the skills that the great Hiwatari has. " Lets see….. He's good at playing the bass, video games, any sport, being kind, school…. " As the innocent dragon went rambling on how great Kai is, Max slipped away and walked out to get the blunette's lover. _This is going to be fun. _Max went walking around the hall, trying to find Kai. And there he was, resting against the wall. So what does the cute turtle do?

Drag Kai to the classroom of course.

" Hey Kai! " The two-tone haired boy was resting his back against the wall. Hands in pockets, both eyes closed, headphones on and wearing his usual badass look. Kai opened one eye at Max. " What is it? " Max does his signature grin as he hastily drags Kai's arm back to the room. " Hey, what are doing? " " Tyson needs to tell you something important. " " That still doesn't- " Max got Kai into the classroom and pushed him right in front of the sweet blunette. He was still praising the phoenix at the moment. " Max, don't- " " Oh, I almost forgot. He's also top best kisser. "

* * *

The afternoon was quite peaceful on campus. Spencer sat under a tree, finishing his final essay about marine creatures. No worries about hearing a psychopath running around school campus, or any small explosives. Finally spending some quiet privacy. Or so the mature whale thought.

" Asshole. " " Bastard. " These voices, are they- " Creeper. " " Dick. " " Egghead. " " Fucker. " " Git. " Yup, they are. *Sigh* Tala and Bryan were currently attacking each other with insults. Spencer gazed at them. The two high-schoolers were just standing there and calling each other names. It's like they were five-year olds or something. You'd expect them to stop, but they didn't.

Until Ian spotted them through a window and opened it. " You guys aren't a married couple so would ya please get a room or stop bickering? " That sure made the devil and psychopath shut up. While blushing at the same time of course. Ian gave Spencer a quick wink before closing the window. Only takes a little bit of the brain to make two toddlers to stop whining. The intelligent cupid walked out of the classroom only to see another short kid trip and drop his books. " Oh no, I won't hear the end of it if Lee sees any of these books torn! " That little worried face, his cute, green hair. Wait, what am I thinking?! " Here, you dropped these. " Huh?Did I just unconsciously walk up to him? " Thanks. " He ran away! But, he seemed to be in a rush. Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain on head.

" Ow! What'd you do that for Bryan? " " For publicly humiliating us, shorty. " Nobody saw so it's fine. " Tala pointed at Kevin. " Hey, isn't that other short, green-haired kid from the White Tigers? " " Ya, now what was his name. Karl, Kei, Kaser... " Ian mentally face-palmed himself. " Kevin. " Ian muttered it too low to hear. " Well whatever, doesn't really matter. " Said Tala.

That reminds me, the nerd and his girlfriend must be back from America.

**Sorry. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

" Oh, that's right! Today's the day that Kenny and Hilary are coming back from America! " " Wow, chill out Tyson. We're all as excited as you are. " " Ya, but it's been so long! " The three bladebreakers Tyson, Max, and Kai were all in the clubroom chatting the bright morning away. Well, except the bassist of course.

" I can't believe it's already been 2 years. " Rei walked in on the conversation as he pulled out a chair. " Rei! You're finally here, what took you so long? " Rei slightly flinched at the question but decided to answer it anyway. " You know, just taking a walk and trying to get some fresh air. "

" With Mariah. " Everyone turned to look at the silent teen, standing by the couch, holding his night daze bass. Rei couldn't stop his face from being lightly blushed. " Ok then, why don't we start practise then? " The singer complained. " Awwwwww. But you just got here. And our show at the cultural festival was great! " " Rei's right, we need to start practising or playing will just get harder. " Tyson puffed his cheeks in irritation. " Ya ya, I know. " Kai curved just a little teeny tiny bit of his lips. Teeny tiny. " Speaking of our performance, didn't your voice sound a little off key? " The blunette stood up in rage. " I was not! "

" Was too. " As Tyson and Kai started another argument, Max and Rei walked out of the classroom. Sliding the door behind them. " Those two argue so much that it makes me wonder sometimes how they even got to be together. " Rei smiled kindly at Max's little comment. " You sure got that right. " Silence filled the space between them. _This feels so awkward. How am I supposed to interact with him after all of that? Now he even has Mariah with him. _The thoughts inside Max's head were slowly changing his face from happy and energetic to sad tangled. _I want to ask him, but I'm scared what he's going to say. _ " How's it been with Michael? " _Ba-thump. My hearts thumping again. _" Fine I guess. " _That felt like a relief. _" That's good. " _To fall in love with someone you really love. _

" What about you and Mariah? It seems like everything's swell. " Rei ruffled the hair at the back of his head. " I guess that's what it looks like. " Max was fiddling with his thumbs. " You both have a great connection together, being childhood friends and all. Then there's- " Rei laid his lips on Max's to stop the attacking words. His arm's were resting on the door. " Tell me. " " Tell you what? " " Tell me why you chose Michael instead of me! " Seeing Rei so hurt and confused was practically mental torture to Max. " Well, it's- "

" Hey, mind not being so close to my boyfriend? " Rei removed his hands and turned to glare at Michael. " Sorry, but I needed to ask him a question. Something wrong with that? " The glaring was just non-stop and the tension in the air was enough to kill. " Well, we're going. " The pitcher grabbed Max's arm and dragged him away. " H-hey, no need to be so rough! " " Just follow me and don't look back. " Max did as he was asked. When they reached the staircase, Max rested himself on the window sill. " So what'd he ask you? " Max fiddled his thumbs again, being so nervous around the questions he's been asked all morning. _How am I supposed to tell him? I can't really answer that question either! _" H-he asked about…...why….I…..chose…" _I can't tell him! I just can't! _" Why I chose to play the drums instead of the guitar! " _Worst. Lie. Ever. _" Oh, really? "

" Ya, 'cuz you know how popular the guitar can be and all! " _Why can't I make up any better lies! Wait, he's coming closer. _Michael laughed. " You're so cute when you're lying. " " Mm! " _He's kissing me! _Max tried to push back but Michael was too strong. " M-michael stop. I-I can't do this. " " I won't let you stop. "

* * *

" Rei, what happened? "


End file.
